Twisted Metal: The Fighting Game
Twisted Metal: The Fighting Game is a fighting game made by Neitherrealm Studios that plays similiar to Injustice and Mortal Kombat. This Twisted Metal game is very different from other Twisted Metal games because is the only one that is a fighting game and not a car combat game. This will be realeased for PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. This current page is not let finished. Gameplay Gameplay is a mix between Mortal Kombat 9 and Injustice but is more like Injustice. Triangle is a light anf fast attack, Square is a medium attack and X is a slow but heavy attack. Circle is a character abiltily. Right bumper is a throw. Left bumper is a run. Right trigger activates the enchanced special move and left trigger uses arena weapons. Pressing both the bumpers parries and pressing both trigger does the Psychopathic move, the equivalent of the X-Ray and Super Move. Story Cylopsio is hosting another tournament. However, this time the drivers are competing in brawls instead of with cars. Characters *Needles Kane, Driver of Sweet Tooth *Minion, Driver of Minion *Mr. Grimm, Driver of Reaper *Dollface, Driver of Darkside *Axel, Driver of Axel *Marcus Kane, Driver of Roadkill *Krista Sparks, Driver of Grasshopper *Black, Driver of Man Slaughter *No-Face, Driver of Crazy 8 *Agent Stone, Driver of Outlaw in TM Black *Bloody Mary, Driver of Specter in TM Black *Hammerhead, Driver of Hammerhead *Mr. Ash, Driver of Darkside in TM 1 *Raven, Driver of Shadow in TM Black *John Doe, Driver of Roadkill in TM Black *Sophie Kane *Billy Ray Stillwell, Driver of Junkyard Dog *Cage, Driver of Warthog in TM Black *Amanda Watts, Driver of Twister in TM 2 *Bruce Cochrane, Driver of Thumper in TM 1 *Jamie Roberts, Driver of Outlaw *Carl Roberts, Driver of Outlaw in TM 1 *Captain Spears, Driver of Roadkill in TM 1 *Orbtial, Driver of Orbtial *Quatro, Driver of Quatro *Ken Masters, Driver of Spectre in TM 2 *Captain Rogers, Driver of Warthog in TM 2 *Severed Sam, Driver of 12-Pak *Miranda Watts, Driver of Twister *Simon Whittlebone, Driver of Mr. Slam *Angela Fortin, Driver of Pit Viper *Scott Campbell, Driver of Spectre in TM 1 *Agent Shepard, Driver of Crimson Fury *Angel, Driver of Thumper *Commander Mason, Driver of Warthog in TM 1 *Damien Coles, Driver of Firestarter *Lance Wilder, Driver of Spectre in TM 3 *Chuckie Floop, Driver of Spectre *Colonel Hall, Driver of Warthog *Benny, Driver of Reaper in TM Black *Dainel Grimm, Driver of Reaper in TM 2012 Stages *'Snowy Roads', The fighters are in the middle of a highway in wintertime. *'Monaco', The fighters are in the middle of a race track. *'Dive-in Movie', The fighters in front of a dive-in theater. One the screen, the Monsters Preytor and Congar from War of the Monsters are fighting each other. Preytor is mimicing Player One and Congar is mimicing Player Two. *'Downtown', The fighters are in the middle of a street in New York during wintertime. *'Washington D.C.', The fighters are in from of the White House *'River Park Rumble', The fighters are on the side of a street in New York at night time. *'North Pole', The fighters are in Santa's workshop. Yes, that is a real Twisted Metal map. *'London', The fighters are in front of the Eiffel Tower. *'Warehouse', The fighters are in a warehouse. *'Freeway', The fighters are on a bridge above a freeway. *'Disesl City', The fighters are in a contrustion site. *'Diablo Pass', The fighters are on top of the Juggernaut vechicle while is drives down a highway in the middle of nowhere. *'Los Angeles Skyline', The fighters are on top of a skyscrapper. *'Highway Loop', The fighters are in the middle of a highway while Twisted Metal vechiles are fighting each other in the background. *'Russia', The fighters are in the middle of a snowy plains. *'Big Blue Stadium', The fighters are in the middle of a baseball field. *'Transylvania', The fighters are in a castle. *'Hanger 18', The fighters are in Area 51. *'Adventure Park', The fighters are in the middle of a theme park. *'Watkyn's Harbor', The fighters are in the middle of a factory. *'Sewers', The fighters are in a sewer. *'The Oil Rig', The fighters are on a Oil Rig. *'Blackrock Stadium', The fighters are in Blackrock. *'New York', The fighters are in front of the Statue of Liberty. *'Suicide Swamp', The fighters are in a swamp. *'Prison Passage', The fighters are in Alcatraz. *'Egypt', The fighters are in the middle of a desert.